Love Never Dies
by Biancaluvzu1078
Summary: Cm Punk and AJ Lee have been together for 5 months, but after a misunderstanding between them will they ever be the same? How will they recover? We Shall See. BTW this is my first story so it might not be amazing thank for reading:D This story also includes John Cena/Brie Bella/Nikki Bella/Daniel Bryan/Dolph Ziggler.
1. Chapter 1

"AJ…AJ….AJ! Wait! I'm sorry AJ! It didn't mean anything to me I swear! I was only doing what they Authority told me to do! Please listen to me!" Punk yelled after AJ who was running back to the diva's locker.

_He couldn't believe she was acting like this, yeah so he kissed Eve but it was only for the new story line they Authority put him into nothing more…so he thought._

_AJ was now in the diva's locker room she couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed outside in the ring. It was after the match she'd just had with Eve, which AJ after delivering the Black Widow and making Eve tap out. AJ had beaten the Divas Champion so that there had her entitled at the shot for the title somewhere down the road._

_She was so full of excitement when Punk, who was on commentary that night took off his head phones and climbed in the ring and gave Aj a big hug and congratulated her on her win. Just then out of nowhere no one other than AJ's ex-boyfriend Dolph Ziggler runs down to the ramp and starts to bash on AJ and Punk's relationship._

"_Oh so let me get this straight, you two are together now? Ohhhhh isn't that just sweet." A devilish smirk appeared on his face. "AJ, AJ, AJ….now I didn't want to haft to tell you this, so I've decided to show you instead. See your little boyfriend Punk over there." Dolph then had his arm motioned to Punk who's face was turning red, Dolph was making his blood boil he wanted to go after him right there, but AJ put out her tiny hand on his chest and only with her eyes she succeed into calming him down. After spending 5 months in a relationship with him she knew all the tricks for all his emotions it was her specialty._

_Turning around to look at Dolph who was still on the ramp, AJ then yells out, "What do you want Ziggler?!" With his smirk came with a devilish chuckle. "See AJ earlier tonight before you arrived here to RAW your little boy toy Punk had a little fun on his own." AJ was calling his blush Punk would never do anything to hurt her, he loved her and she loved him and nothing was ever going to change that… until now._

"_Spit it out Ziggler?!" AJ was furious she just wanted to get this over with. "Wow I see you're still a little feisty one AJ… now why would I tell you when I know you won't believe me I might as well show you…E throw it to the tron."_

_Just then a video of Punk earlier on in the night stretching preparing for his match, watching him stretch turned AJ on she could already feel herself getting wet down stairs, but that didn't matter anymore. Because just then Eve had come up to Punk and started to caress his back which Punk returned with telling her to stop. But Eve wasn't going down that easy she then gave Punk a full on wet tongued kiss which out of AJ's disbelief Punk returned by kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her not breaking the kiss for the rest of the video._

_AJ couldn't believe what she'd just seen, the man she loved was tongue wrestling with the women she despised the most. She felt her heart break into two her chest was heaving as she couldn't catch her breath she turned to Punk with tears welling up in her dark chocolate brown eyes._

_Punk tried to explain that it all was scripted but an interrupting slap to the face by AJ he couldn't continue. She didn't want to hear it, as she ran away to the back as Punk went after her. _

_What have I done he thought. _

**REVIEW WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO AJ AND PUNK I TAKE SUGGESTIONS BELOW THANKS FOR READING!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_How could he do this to me?" she thought. "After all we've been through"_

_She couldn't handle this, she was losing it. Once she'd entered the diva's locker she let out a high pitched shriek of anger. Her inner crazy was coming out and there was no way in hell it was going to be pretty._

_She starting then grabbing everything she could get her hands on and threw it around the room screaming "I HATE HIM!" the whole time._

_Realizing what was happening and being the only diva besides AJ in the locker room, Brie Bella tries to get AJ under control._

"NO! DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH ME BRIE! I HATE HIM I FUCKIN' HATE HIM!"

"AJ you need to calm down you're out of control!" Trying to calm her down Brie brings AJ in for a hug. "It's all going to be okay you'll see."

Breaking out of Brie's embrace. "HOW IS EVERYTHING GOING TO BE OKAY BRIE?! MY BOYFRIEND OF 5 MONTHS WHO I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BITCH EVE! NOW HOW IS EVERYTHING GOING TO BE OKAY?! HUH?! ANSWER ME BRIE HOW?!" AJ was furious her chest was starting to heave again. You could see the veins popping out of AJ's neck and forehead, tiny knuckles in balls of fist, eyes twitching you could see the fire in her eyes.

"AJ….I…I….I" Brie tried to come up with something to say, but no words came to mind.

"EXACTLY BRIE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE GOAT FACE DANIEL CHEATED ON YOU WITH NIKKI?! HUH?! HOW WOULD THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?! IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE HE DOES. WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY'RE DOING RIGHT NOW? PROBABLY FUCKIN' THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF EACHOTHER AS WE SPEAK!"

Brie's eyes then began to weal up in tear. _She's lying Brie she's lying. They wouldn't do that to her. Would they? She's full of shit Brie, don't believe her. _"Well you know what AJ…..fuck you!" _She could barely get the words could get the words out as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the diva's locker room. _

As Brie made her way out she bumps into CM Punk. You could just see the pain in worry in his eyes, but before Punk could say anything Brie cuts him off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brie have you seen-"

"Your bitch is in there" Brie then runs off.

"Thanks?" But she didn't hear him. Punk then slowly opens the door to the diva's locker room. Looking around for AJ he finally sees her in the corner back faced towards him.

"Get…..the fuck….out" You barely hear what she'd said it came from a growl in her throat.

"AJ just let me explain, what you say out there…me and Eve, it was-"

But AJ cut him off, "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" She then turns around, face stained with tears, eyes beat red. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU AND THAT HUSSY WERE DOING, AND I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS JUST A STORYLINE! THAT KISS! THAT KISS …looked like something more." She then looked down to the floor not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Punk…you kissed her like you loved her…. Like you're supposed to love me." And then it came more tears she could hold it in she began to sob.

"Oh AJ, sweetie I could never love anyone like the way I love you. You're my one and only, my little Pikachu." He then steps closer to her and props her head up gently with his hand. "My sexy Harley Quinn…" He leans in just close enough she can feel his breath on her face. "My…my ." Kisses her nose. "Mrs. Best in the World." With that his lips meet hers and after a while she returns the kiss and moves in rhyme with his. He slowly loves his tongue with hers, exploring each other's mouths.

She didn't want to let go but her lungs were begging for air, so she slowly pulls away looking at his face.

Punk then lets one of his vintage smirks go across his face. "You forgive me?"

But instead of giving him a worded response, she grabs with hand and her bag and leads them out the arena and into Punk's bus, into his room.

Punk had no idea what she was up to, but again no one ever does. But he realized she wanted more than to just kiss and cuddle for the rest of the night. She wanted sex and Punk was sure as hell was going to give it to her.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they enter his room she lets go of his hand, and begins to slowing take his trunks off for him. Then gently pushes him onto the bed. Then taking off her gear slowly and seductively. Punk could already feel himself getting hard, AJ never acted like this with him in bed, it was scary, but exciting.

After fully unclothed she runs her hands threw her hair, down to her breast, and then landing them on her ass and gives herself a nice slap and gasped out in pleasure. Then in a quick motion she's on her knees and grabs Punk's nice hard length in her hands and she slowly starts to stroke him which causes Punk to start moaning out in pleasure. She smiles at his sounds they made her wet between her legs.

She then slowly licks her lips and puts Punk's length right into her mouth and begins to suck it gently then faster, and faster so fast it causes Punk to lose it.

"APRIL!" Punk screams out and explodes into AJ's mouth and surprisingly swallows all of his hot cum. He quickly grabs her and pins her down onto the bed and attacks her lips with his very rough but in a sense passionate at the same time.

Now it was Punk's turn to make AJ scream and oh boy will she ever. After attacks both sides of AJ's neck and leaving big purple hikies on both sides he makes his way to her perky perfectly proportioned breast. And before sucking on them he said "So beautiful" which caused AJ to blush.

He then begins to passionately make out with one and rub the other one. Then switches and starts to leave hot wet kissing down her abs to her quivering folds just aching for him. He lets out a chuckle on how wet she was earning a slap to the back of the head from her. He decides not to be so gentle on this part of her body since she wasn't so much on him. So he sticks his tongue straight into her pussy and begins to roughly tongue fuck her. Causing AJ to scream out and wrap her tiny fingers into his hair. He then switches into putting not just one but three of his fingers in her and moves them in and out aggressively. It wasn't long enough till she screamed out and coated his fingers with her juices.

Then grabbing him by his shoulders up to her face. "Give it to me Punk" with ought hesitation he plants his length into her thrusting in and out as hard and fast as he can. While she dug her black painted finger nails into his back. After about 30 minutes they both have reached their peak she could feel her walls closing as she let go and shouted "OH PHIL!" as the orgasm took over her body. Hearing her say his real name sent him over the edge after just 3 more thrust he pulled out since he forgot to wear a condom and came on her stomach. Then collapsing onto AJ's body.

She wrapped her arms around his back and whispered into his ear. "I love you Phil"

He then lifted himself up just so that he could see her face. "I love you too April"

With that he slowly landed on AJ's left side and brought her into his arms and held her for the rest of the night as they laid in bed asleep. AJ was the first to fall asleep. Because Punk couldn't wrap around his head why Brie had been crying and called AJ a bitch as far as he knew they were best friends. Surely it was a miss understanding and AJ couldn't have said anything bad that wasn't like her. He was sure it was nothing it would all work out when they would see each other at smackdown.

Brie was making her way to her hotel room, still shaken on what AJ had said to her earlier. _She's full of shit Brie_. She reminded herself again. Knowing AJ as just upset over Punk.

She then entered her room where she would lay with Daniel for the rest of the night. But caught by surprised when there was another figure in the room.

"Oh…hi Brie.."

Brie couldn't believe her eyes seeing the two figure naked one on top of the other in HER and Daniel's bed.

It was then all hell would break loose again her and Daniel and….Nikki.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT SORRY HAVEN'T BEEN ON LATELY I POSTED 3 CHAPTERS TODAY TO MAKE UP FOR IT! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT I TAKE REQUEST ON THIS STORY AND ON IF YOU WANT ME TO DO OTHER ONES. THANKS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I haven't written in like a week I just got the flu I hope you guys enjoy this chapter after I finish this chapter was thinking about writing a AJ/Punk ONE/SHOT so if you can go on my profile and read it and leave reviews they will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy **

"Brie….we can explain we were just-" Nikki tried to explained but Daniel cut her off.

"Brie… we didn't want you to find out like this, you and I both know we haven't been working out lately"

_Then came the tears falling like a rain storm down Brie's face._ "How could you?! She's my sister! How could you Nikki?! He's my boyfriend of 2 years!"

"Well let's be real Brie he came on to me , it's not my fault you don't know how to satisfy a man."

"Oh really?! As a matter of fact I do, I treat him with respect and don't cheat on him, but apparently you aren't a loyal girlfriend since you're cheating on John!" Brie's chest was heaving she was going to loose it. "And since we're talking about John I bet he doesn't know about your little sex fun with MY boyfriend so I might as well go and tell him!"

_As Brie makes it for the door Bryan grabs Brie by the wrist and throws her to the other side of the room. _"I don't think so Brie, see Daniel and I have talked about this and Brie Daniel loves me and I love him. But I also love money and John has loads of it, so you're going to keep your little mouth shut alright?"

"Or what?!" That response had Nikki's hand slap her across her face then Daniel started to kick Brie in her ribs and Nikki hitting her in the face. Brie tried to fight back but it was no use.

After what felt like hours of being beaten by her supposedly loving boyfriend and sister they finally stopped. Brie wanted to run out of there the minute they were finished with her but she could move. She couldn't feel anything, she looked around the room surprisingly seeing no one. Then she heard the shower turn on assuming they both went to have sex in the shower and leaving her on the ground beaten.

Brie then started to attempt to move barely crawling to the door and slowly crawled out of the room. She didn't know where to go, certainly not back in Daniel's hotel room all she could do was crawl around the hotel hallway when she came to a stop when she stumbled upon some feet.

"OH MY GOD BRIE ARE YOU OKAY?!" She knew that voice, but she looked up just to be sure. It was John..John Cena the man who loved her sister dearly but didn't know she was busy fuckin her sister in her and Daniel's shower.

"John…I…I oww!" She moves her hands to her injured ribs Daniel had cost her.

"Don't say anything Brie come on you can stay in my room tonight I have a first aid kit in there." In just one motion John oh so gently picks Brie up and takes her into his room.

When they arrive in his room, Brie wanted oh so desperately to tell John what happened, but was afraid of what Daniel and Nikki would do to her if she told anyone especially John. She knew she had to keep this a secret for her sack and maybe even for John's.

John placed Brie oh so gently onto his bed and grabbed the first aid kit. Taking out some alcoholic wipes he said, "This is going to sting a little but it's going to stop the bleeding."

Looking down she realized what John had meant by bleeding. All around her ribs were drips of blood making their way down her body. She also felt a stinging sensation when John pressed the wipes on her right cheek where Nikki had hit her multiple times in the face.

John noticed the fresh tears fall from her eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"I…..I….I can't tell you…..I'm…I'm so sor-"But John cut her off with a kiss. He didn't know what came over him yes he was in love with Nikki, but Nikki had been quite cold to him lately and he needed someone and he knew Brie did too.

After releasing his lips from hers. "John I-"But John had placed his finger on Brie's lips and told her to shhhh.

He then slowly gathered Brie into his arms and placed her head on his chest and laid on the bed. Where they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks I've been super sick and busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Tuesday Morning:**

"Come on Punk you gotta get up or we're going to be late." AJ was trying to wake Punk up so that they could hit the gym before they haft to head to the arena for Smackdown.

"5 more minutes babe please…" Punk was trying to convince AJ to let him sleep a little bit longer but it didn't work. He knew when she was wide awake and ready to go there was no way to slow her down.

"Punk…" Poking his side Punk opens his left eye to see his gorgeous girlfriend. She was going to say something to him but he cut her off his a soft kiss. Not expecting the kiss she squeaks in response. But ends up wrapping her arms around his neck causing to deepen the kiss and landing on top of him.

As the minutes go by Punk starts to move his hands all over AJ's body slowly making his way into her pants and gently cupping her ass cheeks in his hands. Loving the feeling of Punk's hands on her body AJ lets out a moan into his mouth which causes Punk too immediately to get hard.

Realizing where this is heading AJ finds the will power to pull away from him and climbs off the bed fixing her cloths.

"Awwh come on babe just a quickie before we go" Making a pouty face to AJ, she shakes her head in response.

"Not now babe we gotta head to the gym before all the good machines are taken, now get up and get dressed I'll wait for you in the front." Making her way out of the room she stops and turns to Punk and starts to seductinvely climb over him and bends down to whisper into his ear.

"Don't worry baby after Smackdown you can make me moan as much as your heart desires….and I'll make sure to return the favor." She then blows into Punk's ear causing his member in his pants to pop out like a hedge hog. Smiling at his response she gets off the bed and heads off to the front.

Smiling like a kid on Christmas morning Punk shoots out of bed and quickly puts on his shorts, shirt and a pair of running sneakers. And heads to meet AJ in the front of the bus.

"Oh now you're up? I wonder what got you so motivated" AJ giggles.

"Ya I wonder what did.." slowly walking towards AJ and pulls her in by her hips for a sweet soft kiss. "Mhmmm I love these lips" kissing AJ even more. But knowin Punk if she lets him kiss her any longer they won't be leaving the bus any time soon.

Breaking the kiss. "Mhmmm right back at ya babe, now lets go." Grabbing his Punk's hand they head off the bus and make their way into the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

_Waking up Brie had to think about where she was then realizing ad remembering what had happened last night caused her to start to cry again. Hearing that Brie was crying John tries his best to calm Brie down._

"Brie…Brie everything's going to be alright just stop crying everything's going to be fine." Trying to comfort her and wraps his arms around her and pulls her in so that her face is on his chest. John still didn't know why she was crying but decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Brie I'm going to ask you a question and you haft to answer me honestly, alright?"

*sniff sniff* "Okay.."

"Who did this to you? Was it Daniel?" Trying to get her to look up at him he lifts up her chin and looks into her big brown eyes. "You can trust me Brie you know that."

Trying to get herself under control she didn't know what to do nor say Daniel and Nikki told her if she said anything they would do worse things to her, and she didn't want that. But John was strong, stronger than Nikki and Bryan alive so she decided to tell him.

"John…..yes…it was Daniel-" Before she could go on John jumped out of the bed I anger.

He was loosing it. "THAT FUCKIN' BASTARD! BRIE I'M GOING TO KILL HIM I'M GOING TO DO IT I SWEAR!" He then grabs shoes and quickly puts them on and starts heading to the door, when a knock suddenly happens. John then opens the door to see no one other than Nicole…Brie's sister the one who had sex with Brie boyfriend the one cheating on John and the one who had beaten the shit out of her own sister less than 24 hours prior.

"Nikki…I-"

Nikki walks into the room and gives John a sweet peck on the lips and then sees her sister Brie on the bed in anger and confusion she turns to John. "John WHY THE HELL IS MY SISTER IN YOUR BED?! Did you?...YOU DID DIDN'T YOU!"

Trying to calm her down John explains to Nikki how he found Brie last night leaving out the kissing her part of course, which changes Nikki's mood immediately.

She the turns to Brie and decides to put on a little show.

"Oh no Brie! How could this ever happen? Why didn't you tell me? Oh Brie I'm here for you, you know I love you." With John not being able to see her face Nikki puts on a bitchy smirk.

Brie had had it. "FUCK YOU NIKKI! TAKE YOUR SLUTTY MAN STEALING ASS TO HELL!" Brie's chest was heaving now, John was absolutely confused, continuing her act Nikki said.

"Brie…how could you say that I'm just trying to help you. How could you be so cruel to me, your sister, your only sister for that matter." Nikki then decides to use her fake crying skills to the test and runs into John's arms. "Oh John why is she like this?"

"I don't know Nikki just calm down okay go freshen up in the bathroom alright sweet heart." John plants a kiss on Nikki forehead and heads to the bathroom.

John turns to Brie. "Brie what's gotten into you she's your sister how could you be so mean?"

"John I….I…she…."

"I don't want to hear it Brie, I'm going to go find Daniel and talk to him about this I'll see you later at they arena." John starts to head to the door and reaches for the handle but stops and turns his head to Brie. "And do me a favor apologize to Nikki, I don't like it when she cries."

But before Brie could say anything John was out the door and in just a second later Nikki was on top of Brie pinning her bruised limbs onto the bed.

"So you think you can just try to rat us out especially me?!" Pressing hard on Brie's body to get a response Brie shreaks.

"ANSWER ME BRIE!"

"No no no! I didn't rat you out just ..just Daniel."

"Well in that case." Then Nikki gives Brie a hard slap to the face which causes Brie to yell out in pain. "Next time keep your mouth shut."

Nikki gets off of her and heads to the door then turns around. "Oh and if I were you I would start practicing apologizing to Daniel when he gets wind of this he's coming after you, oh and by the way ..KEEP YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF MY MAN OR YOU'LL REGRET IT! And that's a promise my dear sister." Laughing to herself Nikki leaves the Room leaving Brie there to cry and worry on what she's going to do now.

She was terrified.

John was almost there, he couldn't wait to get his hands on Daniel he thought he wanted to so badly because she was a friend and Nikki's sister. But he knew it was something more, he was falling for her…..badly.

Trying to get his head together he makes it to Daniel's room and bangs on the door.

*BANG BANG BANG!*

Opening the door is Daniel with a confused look on his face realizing he was face to face with a pissed out John Cena. Before he could say anything John shoves Daniel inside and shuts the door and said.

"Oh you're going to get it now motherfucker!"


End file.
